Gundam SEED: In the Valley of Desires
by VRmaster300
Summary: An alternative After-Phase fic, following the battle of Jachine Due the reunion of Kira and Flay ends up evolving into something much more serious.


**A/N: I do not own Gundam SEED or any elements of the franchise.**

**This is another, and hopefully last, reboot of the concept of Pink VS Red, with a harem concept that will start as it goes.**

**This first chapter starts just after the battle of Jachine due, with Flay's shuttle never being shot down so she lives, just as the actual series should have ended, not the way some lazy anime creator and writter made it out to be.**

* * *

**September 28, C.E. 71**

He had fought in a war he wanted nothing to do with, lost many friends and comrades through it, and even now that it was over he couldn't truly feel completely at peace. But it was because of her, the girl whose lap he was currently resting his head in at the moment that he could at least make an attempt.

"You're awake," she said staring down at his face.

"Flay," he said blinking his eyes just to make sure she was actually there.

He had just barely managed to block the shot from the DRAGOON, before it could destroy her shuttle, and make its way back to the Archangel. When he had been recovered by the Strike Rouge, the first thing he did was search her out, and the two embraced in a hug, neither wanting to let go. Despite all the negative events that had occurred between the two, being apart for so long had affected them, it was only their chance meeting and second separation on the battlefield that had made them realize just how much they needed each other. They were both pretty tired, but made their way back to Kira's room where he soon feel asleep from exhaustion. Flay apparently had been keeping watch over him ever since he had fallen asleep.

"I never want to experience that again," he said.

"Huh?" said Flay.

"I never want to lose anything important to me again, especially you," he said.

Flay blushed a bit and turned her head to the side, making Kira chuckle a bit.

"I fought because I wanted to protect, but it's all too much. I don't want to take anymore lives, I don't want to take other's loved ones away from them, I don't deserve that anymore and neither does anyone else. I don't care if I'm selfish, or if anyone understands me, I won't go back there again," he said.

"We understand you Kira, Murrue, Cagalli, Lacus,…..and of course me," she said with a smile.

"You're not along Kira, if there's anyone who understands how much you worry, how much you cry and suffer, is me. Never forget that ok," she said.

"Yeah, you're right," he said reaching up and taking a strand of her hair, "I don't need the whole world to understand me, when I have you."

His hand moved from her hair to her face and pulled it down towards his. The two teens lip's met, and they had their first kiss. Not their first since being separated, but their first actual kiss as a couple. Gone were all her manipulation and his guilty pleasure to escape reality. There was true love in it, which had not been present before.

"I love you Flay," he said.

"I love you Kira," she said with a smile.

Kira let go of her, and sat up on the bed, then pushed her down and started to put light kisses among her neck.

"No wait, Kira, I'm filthy," she moaned.

Flay had still been wearing her white EA uniform she had gotten from the Dominion, not having a chance to change cause she didn't want to leave Kira's side.

"I don't care, we've both waited too long for this," he told her and used his hands to rip apart her uniform shirt, the buttons flying and then scattered to the air around them.

**Lemon Starts**

**(Uncensored version is on my Archive of Our Own page)**

**Lemon Ends**

"Marry me Flay," he said to her.

Flay looked at him with a small bit of shock, then pulled him down so that they would be connected in another way, kissing him back with all the passion and love she had for him.

"No," she said.

Kira looked at her with confusion before a smile formed on her face.

"Do it right mister, fancy dinner, dancing, show me a ring, then I'll say yes," she coded at him.

Kira smiled and they had another kiss before going for round two, then three, and so on for about an hour or more.

They finally stopped with the two of them laying down next to each other, now having fully removed all their clothing minus Flay's stockings which were practically stained as there was a large amount of semen leaking out of her pussy down her legs a bit.

"Kira, you dummy, I told you to stop over an hour ago," she moaned while she was being held by Kira.

"Sorry Flay, I just got lost in it," he said. Though now that he thought about it, having gone at it on her till he came practically nine times inside of her he probably should have gone easier on her.

"I'll never forgive you," she said giving him a slight punch to the chest, and then deeply kissing him once again.

I'll tell you right now, don't ever think about sleeping with another girl ever again, cause you're my Kira," she panted at him.

Kira kissed her back, "I'll always be yours, just like you'll always be mine," he said.

They then let sleep fall over them.

**Lemon/Dream Starts**

**End Lemon/Dream Sequence.**

Flay bolted up in the bed, her whole body sweaty and hot from the intense dream she just had.

"That was a really weird dream, and yet, I kind of liked it," she said to herself.

In fact, the whole concept of the dream she just had was replaying itself in her mind right now.

The room filled with numerous females, having an orgy pretty much, even making out with Lacus had been quite an…..enjoyable situation.

She had not actually talked with the girl yet since returning to the Archangel, or actually not at all since the time she had held the girl's life at threat all those months ago.

From threats to lovemaking, that was how Flay saw her view on Lacus right now. Right now, all Flay could feel like doing was going to find Lacus and making out with her for real this time, maybe even having Kira join in.

"What's wrong with me?" said Flay.

She turned to her side, finding that Kira was gone. On the pillow she found a small note from Kira saying that he had been called to the Eternal to help repair some technical issues.

"Maybe I should go surprise him," Flay said.

While she and Kira were back together, she still wanted to make every attempt to be the good girlfriend.

So she cleaned herself up, got some of Kira's favorite foods from the mess hall packed up to go, and took one of the shuttles that were transporting between the Archangel and Eternal.

She asked around for Kira, only to be told that he was called up to the captain's quarters. Flay didn't know who the captain of the Eternal was, but figured that they probably wanted to address the technical issues with Kira in person.

She decided to meet him on the way so she headed to the dirction of the captain's quarters.

Upon arriving, she started to hear strange noises, but very familiar noises as well.

"Oh Kira, please more," came the very familiar angelic voice.

"Wait, that's…," said Flay, but her better judgement got lost as she instantly slid open the door to a shocking sight.

Her beloved Kira was tied to a chair, while Lacus Clyne herself had her uniform hiked up over her hips, her underwear over one of her legs, while her hips were bouncing up and down on Kira's own as his pants were pulled down.

At first sight Flay thought that Kira was cheating on her, but then she saw both the ropes tying him to the chair as well as the gag in his mouth, she put two and two together to realize that he was being held agasint his will.

"What the heck are you doing?" Flay yelled, announcing her presence.

Lacus stopped her bouncing, and turned to see Flay standing in the doorway.

"Oh,…..um…..how long have you been there?" asked Lacus nervously.

**A/N: Next Chapter: Lacus's initiation.**


End file.
